The present invention relates to a method of collecting market research information of mobile consumers moving through a geographic region.
Persons who travel through a geographic region can use different types of mobile or portable computing platforms to obtain various geographically-related features and services. Mobile or portable computing platforms that provide geographically-related features and services include dedicated computing devices and general purpose computing devices. Dedicated computing devices include in-vehicle navigation systems and personal (i.e., portable or hand-held) navigation systems. General purpose computing devices include devices, such as portable personal computers (e.g., notebook computers) and personal digital assistants (e.g., PDAs). General purpose computing devices can provide geographically-related features and services by operating navigation application software or by using geographic data. Mobile or portable computing platforms that provide geographically-related features and services include standalone systems that have geographic data and navigation application software installed locally, client devices that access geographic data or navigation application software located at a remote location, and hybrid devices that have some geographic data or navigation application software installed locally but obtain or use geographic data or navigation application software located at a remote location.
Some of the various geographically-related features and services provided by the different types of mobile or portable computing platforms include route calculation and guidance. For example, some mobile or portable computing platforms are able to provide users with an optimum route to travel by roads between locations in a geographic region. Using input from an end user, and optionally from equipment that can determine the end user's physical location (such as a GPS system), a navigation application program used by a mobile or portable computing platform system examines various paths between two locations to determine an optimum route to travel from a starting location to a destination location in the geographic region. The user of the mobile or portable computing platform is then provided with information about the optimum route in the form of instructions that identify the maneuvers required to be taken by the end user to travel from the starting location to the destination location.
Another geographically-related feature provided by some mobile or portable computing platforms is business or person finding services (e.g., electronic yellow or white pages). These services can identify addresses of individuals or businesses. These services can also identify for a user which businesses of a certain type (e.g., Chinese restaurants) are located within a given range (e.g., 3 miles) of a given location.
Although present mobile or portable computing platforms that provide geographically-related features and services are able to provide many useful advantages, there continues to be room for improvement. One area in which there is room for improvement relates to the collection of market research information. Traditional market research techniques have shortcomings of being very labor intensive and/or unable to provide accurate demographic information. For example, the market research technique of manually counting vehicles or pedestrians passing a point is a very time consuming process. Additionally, the market research technique measuring the number of vehicles that cross a pressure hose stretched across a road can only be associated with the demographics of the people living near the monitored road. Thus, there is a need for improvement in the collection of market research information.